1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of data processing over extended networks.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
When connected to an extended network such as the Internet, computer terminals currently potentially have access to a virtually infinite amount of information, the organization of which is unclear. Applicants have already submitted various proposals in an attempt to make life easier for the user, particularly French Patent No. 2805359 and French Patent Application No 08 01417.